Cut: That's a Wrap
by Harbuddha
Summary: When Cordelia's visions become too much for her, will she go to extreme measures to end the pain? (*Written in the beginning of season 3)


Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned Angel, sadly I do not have that luxury! They do not belong to me!  
  
  
  
  
The gang all sat in the hotel lobby looking beat. Cordelia had been having vision after vision for the past few weeks. It seemed as if every known demon with a chip on its shoulder paid LA a visit that month. Little did the demons know that they would be leaving California dead.  
  
"Going...to...bed...need...sleep." Was all Gunn could produce. .  
"Perhaps you could drop me home? It's been a long day." Wesley politely asked.  
"More like days. Weeks. Months. I don't know now, I've lost track." Cordelia looked especially weary.   
"Let's all get some rest. But we should all meet back here tomorrow afternoon. Maybe work on the "Wretchler" demon." Wesley said while heading towards the door.  
Cordelia stood to leave with Gunn and Wesley when she felt the vision coming.   
"Oh God. No!" She screamed.  
"Well, we still have to work." Wesley replied to her proclamation. He didn't realize that she had a vision coming.  
Her screams were full of pain and annoyance. Angel ran to her side to catch her fall, but he was too late and she crashed to the ground. Cordelia couldn't speak, she just screamed. This vision was different; all she could see was blood. That was all the Powers gave her.   
"What did you see?" Asked Fred, obviously not taking notice of Cordelia's pain.  
"Oh my God. Oh my God." Cordy burst into tears. She grabbed Angel's sweater and clung to it. He held her, as he looked at the rest of the group dismayed. The crying was the worst, when no one knew why she was crying. They couldn't feel her pain. They had no idea what she was going through. She cried, and screamed, and asked "why"?  
As she regained some consciousness she saw everyone over her.   
"Blood. That's all I saw. Blood." Cordelia trembled on the word. Blood. Sickening thought, but to envision it was even worse.  
"Not a place, a street possibly? A person? Anything?"  
"Just blood." Cordy was staring out dimly now, in an obvious disbelief and fright.  
"Come on, Cordy. I'll take you home," Angel guided her up from the floor.  
"Uh, hold on. I'll be right back." Cordelia drunkenly walked to the bathroom and hurried in. She closed the door and looked into the mirror. Her face was wet with tears and she grabbed a pill and washed it down. Angel knocked on the door, and Cordy opened it and walked out.   
"Let's go." He looked at her with great concern, but didn't ask her if she was ok. He turned to the rest of the group.  
"Everyone might as well go home. We can't get anywhere with this one."   
  
  
Cordelia was faintly crying as Angel opened the door to her apartment.   
"This one was different."  
"What was different?" Angel asked her, though he knew what she was talking about.  
"The vision. I've never had one like that. No clues, no hints. Nothing."  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Maybe it was just a mistake." Angel fumbled as he tried to decide whether to take Cordy's shoes off.  
"It's okay. I can do it. Go back to the hotel. I'll be fine."  
He watched her for a bit. Listened to her unsteady breathing. He then decided it was time for him to go.   
  
When he got back to the hotel, everyone was gone. He knew he told them all to leave, but in a way he thought they would have stuck around to see if Cordy was all right. Angel was as tired as everyone else, but he couldn't seem to sleep. Why was Cordelia given such a violent vision, but not any clues in which, she could decipher where to go? His tiredness eventually caught up with him and he fell asleep in his room.  
  
  
A week had past since the night of the bloody vision. Everyone seemed rejuvenated. The group sat around looking bored this time. Cordelia hadn't had a vision in a couple of days, and no demons had penetrated LA that they knew of.   
  
"Let's go out!" Was Angel's suggestion.   
"Karaoke!" Fred yelled in excitement.  
"What d'ya say guys? Huh? We need to get out of this stuffy hotel. We're either dead-beat or bored to death. We need a thrill!"  
"You do realize you just used two sayings with the subject of "death", right?" Cordelia asked rhetorically with a sinister hint.  
"Come on!" Fred yelled again.  
"You all go ahead. I'm going to take pleasure in the demon-free environment and go home."  
"But, I thought a ghost was there? How is that demon free?" Fred was trying to be serious, but it seemed sarcastic.   
"Never mind...I'm just gonna go home. Have fun y'all." Cordelia headed out.  
"If you need anything, call my cell phone. You know the number" Wesley waved his cellular telephone at Cordelia.  
"It's on speed dial. Bye guys."   
"Everyone else ready to go?" Angel asked.  
  
"I got you babe. I got you babe. I've got, you babe." The cheery lyrics of Sonny and Cher filled the air of the Karaoke bar as Gun, Wesley, Fred, and Angel waltzed in.   
"Give me a scotch on the rocks with a twist!" Proclaimed Angel as he greeted the Host with enthusiasm.   
"Ha, ha. Very funny my vampy friend. How's the crew?"  
"We're aight. Thought we'd come out for a little disco? How 'bout it?" Gunn had a childish grin on his face, he wanted to sing so badly!  
"Just one suggestion, don't sing 'Superfreak'. Some of the crowd take it personally if ya know what I mean."   
"Gottcha. Come on English! You in?"  
"All right I suppose. But I do warn you, I don't know any disco tunes."  
"Well, you can start by not calling them 'tunes'. It's just flat out disco." Wesley handed Fred his cell phone as they made their way up to the stage.  
"Angel, come on bud, we wouldn't forget you!" Angel, too, had a childish grin on his face as he rushed up to the stage to wait in line for the mic.  
"Hey Sweetcheeks, how are ya?" The Host was admiring Fred and her will to go out. It was the first time he'd seen her since Gunn's old gang attacked.   
"All right, I guess." Fred looked a little left out.  
"You didn't want to go sing disco with them. I picture you more of a Whitney Houston gal? What d'ya say? Next song is all yours!"  
"Thanks! I'm gonna go sit over there." She pointed to the darkest corner in the joint.  
"All righty. Here's a margarita. Indulge! Oh, sweety, where's Cordy?"  
"Too tired to come out I guess. She went home."  
"Oh, well, tell her hi from her favorite host next time you see her."  
"Will do."  
  
  
Cordelia awkwardly groped for her keys in her purse. She was standing by the gate outside of her apartment building trying to make use of the streetlight.   
"Got 'em" She turned to the gate when she saw something move behind her. She quickly ran up her apartment stairs to her room. Her hands seemed to be shaking as she placed her key in the lock.   
"Come on, come on." Cordy looked behind her, she swore she saw another black shadow glide by her. As she twisted the lock and attempted to push the door open, a hand with 10-inch claws pushed the door, and Cordelia into her apartment.  
  
  
"She's a brick-house!" The guys chanted the well-known verse and the club came alive as everyone cheered them on.   
"She's a brick-house!"  
  
"AH! Dennis! Help me!" The huge demon pushed Cordelia inside and slammed the door behind her. With a flick of a hand, Cordy was smashed up against the wall. She moaned in great pain. The demon made his way over to her and grabbed her by the neck  
"Dennis," Cordelia choked out. "phone!" The portable phone glided towards her as the demon had her in his grips. She grabbed the floating phone and turned it on. She had just enough time to hit "Memo 3" before the demon threw her to the other side of the room. She yelled to the phone in hopes Wesley would hear her cries for help. She yelled until the demon held her by the neck, disabling her to speak.  
  
  
Fred was surprised when the cell phone rang. The guys were on their last verse of Brick House when she hit the red button to turn it on.   
"H-Hello? Wesley's phone." Her response was timid, but it got the point across. Fred listened carefully, but couldn't hear much. Some muffling was all. Then she heard Cordelia's plea for help. She knew it was Cordelia, but when the guys came back, she hung up quickly.   
"You guys were awesome!" She looked at them, especially Angel, in amazement.   
"Thank you, thank you very much." Was Angel's response.  
"Who called?" Wesley inquired.  
"Wrong number." Fred gazed at the boys.  
  
"You're gonna be sorry you did this." Cordelia screamed as she was lifted by the beast.  
"You're gonna be sorry you chose to do this to Cordelia Chase."  
"Yeah, why's that?!" The hellraiser asked, but not too nervous.  
"Because my friends are coming to kick your ass."  
"Yeah, well, what if I kill you first?"  
"Uh, excuse me?!" Cordelia sounded nervous, as would anyone under the circumstance. The monster dropped her, and then hovered over her. His claws then extended to double the already long size, and lifted her arm. He slid his sharp claws over her wrists and an instant pool of blood formed below her. The fiend lifted her other arm and slit her wrists again. He dragged her to the bathroom and started to fill the tub with water.   
"Life is just so hard, isn't it?" He pulled her up and dropped her into the tub that was filling with water. The clear liquid soon turned to a dark red.   
"They still gonna kick my ass?"   
"Hells yes." With that retort the demon hit her across the face which knocked her unconscious.   
  
  
"All right guys, that's enough excitement for one night. How about we call it quits?"  
"Sounds good to me, I'm beat."  
"No!" Cried Fred.   
"I mean, I haven't gone up yet."  
"That's right! Well, go on up there Fred, show 'em how it's done. Then we'll go home."   
"Okay!" Fred scurried up to the stage, obviously not frightened.  
"Gotta hand it to Fred. Comin' out here, doin' her thing."  
"That's funny." Wesley looked down with concern as he scrolled down his cell phone.  
"Well, not really 'funny'. I'd go with impressive, or out-going. But not 'funny'." Said Angel, until he realized Wesley wasn't talking about that.  
"No, not that. I recognize the number that last called here."  
"What number was it?"  
"Cordy's." He dialed the number and called. He waited for a few seconds as Gunn and Angel watched in anticipation.   
"She's not picking up."  
"Let's go." The three men got up in a hurry leaving Fred up on stage to her own devices.  
  
  
  
"Keep calling." Angel had a look of determination on his face as he drove.   
"She's still not picking up."  
"Something's wrong."   
"You don't know that man. She could be takin' a bath or something. Maybe she just doesn't want to answer the phone."  
"That's not it. Something is definitely wrong." They started to pick up speed as the convertible cruised through LA.  
  
Back at Cordelia's the water was getting higher and higher. Not yet overflowing, but still deep. Cordy had a bloody bruise already forming on her forehead from where she was hit. She was still out, not noticing the bloody water which was reaching her chin.   
  
  
It was a race against time as Angel drove his car. He was reaching 90 miles per hour.   
"Slow down, man." Was Gunn's plea.  
"No, keep going Angel. Something is wrong. There is no way she would keep ignoring the calls. She won't even pick up her cell phone."  
"We're almost there, sit tight."   
  
The sound of rushing water was now louder then ever. The water was at the bottom of Cordelia's nose inching up one centimeter at a time. The water was deep red at this point. Cordelia then seemed to be coming to. She opened her eyes and saw the redness. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Something was weighing her down. She just couldn't move. There wasn't anything holding her back, but she just felt so weak. She attempted to push herself up but her hands slipped on the bottom of the tub. She couldn't even feel her arms. She tried to yell for help.  
"Dennis!" She screamed faintly. She could feel his presence, but why was he not turning the water off? Cordelia's eyes welded up with tears as the water past her nose. She was drowning.  
  
"Run!" Angel parked the car and hopped out like a flash. He ran up the stairs three at a time. He knew something was deathly wrong. He opened the door to Cordelia's apartment as Wesley and Gunn came up behind him"Cordelia?! Where are you?" They saw the light on in the bathroom and heard the water running.  
"Told you she was takin' a bath." Gunn seemed annoyed, but Angel proceeded to the bathroom.  
"Fool, she gonna slit your throat when you walk in on her." Just as he said that the water from the bathroom seeped under the door.   
"What the hell?" Angel broke the door down and saw Cordelia laying in the bathtub submerged in bloody water.   
"Cordelia!" He yelled in sheer terror. He lifted her out of the tub and laid her down. He saw the cuts on her wrists.   
"Oh my God." Wesley came over and checked her pulse.  
"She isn't breathing." Gunn stood in the doorway in utter shock. He just stared down at the limp body. Angel was now on the verge of tears.  
"Help her!" Wesley then told Angel to start CPR. The last thing Angel ever expected to be doing was CPR, it's just something a vampire doesn't do.   
"Gunn, call 911."  
"What? You can't! A demon did this!" he retorted.  
"I'm afraid a demon couldn't have done this. Even so, she is going to need blood. A lot of it. Call!" Gunn ran to the living room. He saw it was torn up, everything scattered. He located the phone and dialed quickly, but there was no dial tone.  
"1, 1000...2, 1000....3, 1000". Angel pumped Cordelia's chest with vigor as Wesley bent down every once and again to give her air. As Angel moved up and down he started to cry silent tears of pain and terror.  
  
"She's breathing!" Cordelia started to cough. Wesley helped her sit up and she looked up at them. She was having trouble keeping her breathe.   
"Stay with us Cordy, help is coming."  
"No it's not."  
"What?" Wesley and Angel looked at Gunn.  
"Phone is dead."  
"I'll use my cell phone." Wesley snapped it out and started the number-  
"No, there isn't time. We have to take her ourselves. By the time they get here, it'll be too late." Angel was thinking sensibly now.  
"Come on." Angel lifted Cordelia and they carried her to his car. She was dripping with water, as well as with blood.  
Angel jumped in the back and held Cordelia in his arms. She was slipping in and out of consciousness.   
"Cordelia, stay with me. You have to stay with me. Keep breathing. Breathe for me! Do it for me, Cordy."  
"I don't want to die! I don't want, to, die!"  
"You aren't going to die, Cordy. Look at me, you are not going to die." Angel promised her that.  
"I've lost so much blood. So much. So much blood. It was everywhere."  
"It's okay. They'll help you at the hospital. Drive faster!" Angel directed this last comment towards Gunn who was already going well over the speed limit.  
"Turn me."  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"If I'm going to die, then I'd rather be a vampire. Turn me."  
"Cordelia! You are going to make it. You will. Trust me." He brushed her wet hair out of her face as he drew her closer to him. He didn't want to see her die, and if she was going to be nearing that state then he would turn her. It was a possibility, but just a last resort.  
"I trust you." She said as she slipped into a sleeping state.   
  
  
Angel jumped out of the car with Cordelia in his arms. He burst into the emergency room and yelled for help.   
"She's dying! Help her, please!" A nurse came over and saw the condition of Cordelia.   
"Doctor Ross!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.   
"Bring her through here, we don't have a gurney." Angel ran to the doors marked, Personnel Only and ran searching for a Doctor Ross. He came up behind Angel and had him take her to a nearby room. Angel placed her on the table and several nurses and doctors came in.   
"You have to leave now."  
"I'm staying with her."  
"No, you have to wait in the waiting room, sir."  
"I brought her in here! I carried her with my own arms! I'm staying with her!"  
"Let him stay," Said the doctor turning to the nurse. Angel stood in the corner, his hands in his pockets, overlooking what they were doing to his sweet Cordelia.  
"What blood type is she?" A young nurse asked Angel. He looked at her aimlessly,   
"I don't know." He said so disconcerted with himself. He drew his finger up to his lips, and tasted the blood left from when he held Cordy. He came back at the nurse,  
"A-positive."  
"Are you sure?" Angel looked at the nurses face.  
"Yes." The nurses and doctor did what they could. A nurse finally came over to Angel and said Cordelia had lost a lot of blood and it would be a while before they knew much more. They were going to take her to an ICU room. He could see her there. Angel walked towards the waiting room to tell Wesley and Gunn. As he walked, he wondered why the doctor had been so nice to him. Why they didn't ask him if he was her family or not. The doctor caught up with Angel in the hall.  
"Sir!? Sir? Mr. Chase?" Angel spun around.   
"Hi, I'm Doctor Ross."  
"Angel." Angel extended his hand to greet the man, but both of the men's hands were bloody.  
"I'm not Mr. Chase. Why did you let me stay?" It had been on his mind, so Angel just asked.  
"Aren't you her husband?"  
"Me? No. No, I'm not her husband."   
"Oh. You must be a close friend then. I just saw the look of worry in your face. I knew you wanted to be there."  
"Is she going to be all right?"  
"Too soon to say. We'll know more tomorrow."  
"Thanks." Angel turned and walked off, and the doctor walked the other way.  
  
  
"Angel?" Gunn and Wesley both rose to greet him. They looked scared.  
"They don't know anything yet. They gave her blood. They wrapped her cuts." Angel was about to break down.  
"What the hell happened?" He asked the two men.   
"How the hell could we have let this happen to her? Who did this to her?"  
"Angel, you must consider the possibility that she did this to herself. She has been under stress. Her visions are overbearing. They cause her severe pain, which she can't escape from. Perhaps she thought this was the only way out."  
"It is the only way out of the visions. But she wouldn't do that to herself-she wouldn't do that to me-"  
"Wesley, didn't you see her apartment? It was wrecked up, as if she was attacked. She didn't do this." Gunn was stating the truth.  
"I hope you're right."   
The three men stood by Cordy's hospital bed. They watched as the heart monitor beeped away. She had tubes going under her nose so she could breath more easily. An IV was stuck in her upper arm, as for her lower arms, they were wrapped with pure white bandages.   
"Fred."  
"Huh? Oh my goodness, we forgot about Fred."  
"Leave her there." Said Angel as he watched Cordelia breathe.   
"What? Are you serious?"  
"Cordelia called us. Fred told us it was a wrong number. She lied, and she could have cost Cordelia her life."  
"Angel, I'm sure it was an honest---no. You're right. She lied."   
"You two should go home. I'll stay here with Cordelia."  
"You sure? We'll stay, Angel."   
"I'm sure. Go ahead. I'll be back sometime tomorrow."  
  
  
It was in the early morning and Angel was still sitting by Cordelia's side. He just watched her breathe. He was so happy she was breathing. The extent of his happiness is just indescribable. When he saw her the previous night, not breathing, he could have just died in horror. He just watched her. Nurses had come in during the night to check on her. They told him that it was looking good. They also told him that she didn't do it to herself. He was confused at first, but then realized what they were telling him. They told him the bruises on her forehead and neck were a result of an attack. Angel knew this, but deep down inside he was relieved.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia started to stir. She had not yet opened her eyes, but she knew he was there.  
"I'm here, Cordy." He looked down, he realized he had been holding her hand all night. He didn't retract it, instead he squeezed harder.   
"I'm alive." She said dreamily.  
"Hehe, yeah, you're alive. You're breathing."  
"My arms. Oh, Angel, I didn't do this! It looks like I did, but I didn't! It was a huge demon that came after me. They all probably think I did this to myself. That I tried to kill myself."  
"They know you didn't. And we'll get the demon who did this to you." Angel was in need of revenge now that he knew Cordy would be all right.  
"I called."   
"I know. We didn't get the message until it was almost too late."  
"Angel, I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you were there. I trusted you, and you came through."  
"Get some rest, you need it."  
"So do you. Go home. Relax. I'm fine." Angel stood, he then bent down and kissed Cordelia on the forehead.   
"You are."  
  
Angel entered the hotel lobby, Wesley and Gunn were already there.   
"We know who did it."  
"Who?" Angel looked at them with surprise.  
"It's called a suicide demon-"  
"I didn't think the name was too original." Gunn snorted.   
"It finds people that are alone, follows them to their home, and slits their wrists with their abnormally large claws. Then he places the victim in a bathtub, fills it with water, and leaves."  
"So, it doesn't even watch the person die?" Gunn was disgusted at this ritual.  
"No, not at first. It goes to the victim once he or she is dead. If the victim doesn't die, then it will hunt it down and kill it."  
"Cordelia didn't die. That means he is still after her." Angel made his way to the door.  
"Wait, it only comes out at night. It's like a vampire, only, it sleeps during the entire day. It can only be out for two, perhaps three hours. Otherwise, it will perish under the moonlight."   
"We have until nightfall then. We'll go see Cordelia later." Just then Fred came down the stairs.   
"Hi guys! Where'd you run off to last night? You left me all alone and I just had to hitch a ride with this demon guy. He was nice I guess, but I didn't really think his motorcycle was too comfortable-"  
"You lied, Fred, and Cordelia could have died because of that lie," Angel was raving mad.   
"I want you out of here by tomorrow, Fred."  
"But, Angel, I know I said it was the wrong number, but, it was just because I didn't hear anything on the other end of the line-"  
"You should have told us!"   
"I'm sorry." Fred looked at Angel with despair in her eyes.   
"Is, uh, Cordelia all right? What-what happened to her?"  
"She better be all right, because if she isn't I'm gonna need someone to blame, and it may as well be you." With that Angel went upstairs. Fred look longingly towards Wesley and Gunn.   
"No need to pack your things, Fred. I'm sure we can talk to Angel to make him understand it wasn't your fault." Wesley was comforting, but Fred owned up to her mistake.  
"No. It was my fault. I should have told one of y'all that someone really did call. The truth is, I knew it was Cordelia."  
"What?" Gunn was shocked.  
"You knew it was Cordelia who called, and you neglected to say anything? Why?"  
"Angel wouldn't love me if Cordelia was around. Figured if I could get rid of her, then I'd have Angel all to myself." Fred smiled at this thought. She actually smiled.   
"Angel's right. Pack your things, only, I won't be as forgiving. I want you out of our sight by the time we get back tonight." Wesley left the main lobby and Gunn followed to the back office. Fred just stood there, a little bewildered.   
  
Doctor Ross entered Cordelia's hospital room. She still wasn't breathing easily. She seemed to be asleep, so he told the orderlies to roll her out of the room quietly.  
"Third floor, we need to get her prepped for surgery." The orderlies looked at the doctor in question.  
"Surgery? We thought that this was the one that was attacked. Why does she need surgery?"  
"She just does, now, get her up there and hurry. I'll meet you there in a minute." The two young orderlies left and the doctor was left alone in the room. He looked around, saw that he was in fact alone, and then his face turned to a demonic figure and his nails grew longer by the inch. It was the demon that had previously attacked Cordelia.   
"Still gonna kick my ass?" The demon turned back to the doctor and headed out the door.  
  
"You guys ready?"   
"Yeah, Angel, we're all set."   
"Now, you said that all we have to do is chop the bastard's head off, right?"  
"Right, Gunn."  
"Let's roll."   
  
"Doctor Ross? Are you prepping for surgery?"  
"Yes I am, and I already have an assistant, so, thank you."  
"How did you---never mind." The nurse left the prep room and the doctor scrubbed in. He had to make it look real. He entered the surgery room and grabbed a knife from a near-by table. Making sure no one was around, he started in.  
  
Angel stood in the doorway of Cordelia's room and was scared.  
"She isn't here." Wesley looked in and agreed.  
"What the hell are we gonna do?" A nurse walked by,  
"Excuse me, Madame," Wesley asked politely,  
"Do you by any chance know where Cordelia Chase is stationed now?"  
"She should be in-" the nurse looked in and saw the bed was empty.  
"Oh my God, sir, I will be right back." The nurse fled down the hallway.   
"They don't know where she is. But I know who will." Angel spotted two orderlies chatting away down the hallway.  
"That chick was gorgeous, dude! I'd like to get my hands on that one. Damn Dr. Ross got dibbs!"   
"Excuse me, but you two seem to know where my friend is. Cordelia? Cordelia Chase?"  
"Oh, yeah. Third floor, surgery." Angel looked at them quizzically and ran to the stairs. He fled up them so quickly that he beat the other two that took the elevator. How Angel knew where to find Cordelia, he still doesn't know. But his heart lead him to Room 41 where he found Dr. Ross opening Cordy's wounds. As Angel entered, the Dr. turned into the evil beast he was before. Cordelia laid on the table, shaking, crying, and bleeding more and more. Gunn and Wesley assisted her by getting towels to wrap around her cuts.   
Angel fought bravely. Angel fought for Cordelia. And Angel was victorious. The demon's head lay on the ground of LA Memorial Hospital, Room 41, so very obviously dead.  
The men called for help as they hovered over Cordelia. Her cuts on her arms were bleeding now, it was dripping to the floor mixing with the green blood from the demon.   
"Cordy, you'll be okay. We're here. He's gone." They repeated these phrases until several nurses came to their beckoning. They were disgusted by the demon on the floor, but didn't worry about it too much. The group assumed they had seen in before living in LA and all.  
Angel, Wesley, and Gunn sat in the waiting room as Cordelia was being treated. A nurse came out of the Personnel Only doors and assured the men that their Cordy was going to be fine. She was safe. Angel sighed in relief. They were taken to see her, and they sat by her side all night. Watching her breath, now more steadily then ever.  
  
"I'm glad to be back, guys." Cordelia was sitting in the hotel lobby with the boys.   
"I am too." Wesley answered as he touched her hand. She smiled at him.  
"Must have been scary. Finding me submerged in 3 feet of bloody water?"  
"Hells yeah!" Gunn was sufficiently freaked out.  
"I guess my vision wasn't a mistake afterall. What I saw in my vision was exactly what I saw in the water." Cordelia looked down, obviously scared by her recalling her past.  
"But, uh, my cuts are healing nicely. They won't be too noticeable, right? I mean, come on, 7 major slashes from my wrist to my elbow? No one will ever notice, I'm so sure."  
"Well, English and I have some investigating to do."  
"We do?" Wesley looked surprised.  
"Yeah, disco. You've got to learn at least one good song before we sing karaoke again." The two guys went to the back of the hotel.  
"Angel? You okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah! Are you okay?"   
"Sure, I guess so. I'm sorry you had to find me like that."  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"It wasn't Fred's fault either."  
"Cordelia, don't make me feel badly about that."  
"But, I know you were angry, but, you can't just throw her out like that."  
"She heard you."  
"What?"  
"Wesley told me that she told them that she heard you scream. She knew it was you."  
"Oh my God. That bitch! Okay, disregard all of my pleas for you to let her come back. But, I am sorry you had to find me like that. But I thank you, too."  
"Thank me?"  
"Uh, yeah, hello? Saving my life much? And for letting me trust in you. I was so scared, but you helped me through it. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. You are just too important for me to lose, okay? You know that, right?"  
"Yeah, the whole vision thing makes me indispensable."  
"Cordy, you know that's not the only reason why I need you. I need you for you. You prolly don't remember, but I was crying when I saw you there. You were dead. You died, and I froze. I had no idea what to do. If Wesley wasn't there, or Gunn? You would have. Just tell me that isn't what you wanted."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"You didn't want to die, did you?"  
"No! No I didn't want to die!"  
"So, when I told you to keep breathing for me, were you doing it for me? Or for you?"  
"I was breathing for both of us."  
________________________***END***______________________________  
  
  
Author's Note: **Ok...that was probably really lame, but it was my first fanfic!!! Take note that this was written in the beginning of season 3...and that was when I was totally against a new character entering the show! So, I'm sorry if you are a big Fred fan! I've grown to like her character...so, maybe I'll re-write the ending so she isn't such a "bad-guy". Anywho, hope you enjoyed it. Review this if you have time! Thanks! 


End file.
